


Aiden Misses Alice

by bansheegirl43



Series: Aiden. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden is too young for this, Attempted Murder, How Do I Tag, Multi, Murder, but dont worry, even his kind- humans, im making the main character hate monsters, im making them hate EVERYONE, yeah its true, yet they own the anti-monster gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: All Aiden wanted when he was 8 was for his sister, Alice, to come back. To make sure he doesn't loose his sanity. She was his only support from the dark ocean of insanity below. Now she's gone, and Aiden goes insane by killing a human. Not just any human- his father, the one who RAPED and KILLED his sister. He then killed his mother, the one who was always working, then a human who came and found the bodies. His EXP kept raising, and slowly so did his LOVE. He looses his sanity more and more, and is silently crying for someone to save him.He didn't expect a family of monsters and one human to save him.





	Aiden Misses Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go. Hopefully I do well enough :)

"Hello.." Aiden smirks at the cowering blonde wolf monster. Aiden, along with his 'friends,' are covered in blood and dust, a crazed look only in Aiden's eyes. No one hated people more than him, not even his gang of young adults. He is only 12, but none of his people question him, afraid he will target them next. Aiden is the most feared, of course. "What is this I hear about you using _my_ alleyways as shortcuts to _**home**_?" The monster flinches, obviously scared of how he spoke the word home.

 

Aiden couldn't help it, he never had a real home other than Alice, his little sister. ' _Enough dwelling on the past._ ' He gets nudged in the arm by one of his gangmates. Aiden lets out a curious hum. "Lets dust this monster filth already, boss! C'mon!" Carl, the man who spoke, looks excited just by the thought of dusting a monster, as a monster hater such as him. Aiden motions for him to go on ahead, and without warning, Carl pulls out a gun then shoots the wolf monster in the chest.

 

"Heh, nice one, Carl." Aiden praises. "Now let's get outta here."

 

* * *

 

 

Aiden watches his gangmates argue over whether or not monsters are mindless animals. In his opinion, monsters are just like humans. Some are good, some are bad, and they are NOT like animals.

 

Let's just hope that the monsters understand that he hates _**both** _ races.

 

* * *

 

 

He watches with demented joy as one of his gangmates lose the life in their eyes by the hands of the short skeleton. He always hated that human, he was such an ass. Aiden smirks at shocked looks of the others at a **_human_ ** dying. The skeleton, breathing heavily, slowly turns to Aiden and the rest of his gang. His bottomless pits could scare the bravest of souls, including Aiden. The whole gang scatters as bones come from the ground, surrounding Aiden.

 

Aiden scowls as he watches his gang abandon him to be alone with this skeleton. And he couldn't do **_anything_ ** in this bone prison. Without thought, he lets out a snarl, watching the skeleton. "heheh, chill out, i'm not gonna hurt ya. this is just for my own safety." In the bottomless pits that are his eyesockets two eye lights appear. Aiden tilts his head in curiosity, his childish personality shining through slightly. The skeleton lets out another chuckle, seeming to find something funny. "heya, name's sans. sans the skeleton. what's your name?" Sans offers a hand, _**just** _ within reach to him. Aiden glares at Sans' hand like it offended him, absentmindedly scratching some dirt/dried blood off his bare arm. 'It's not like I can pull him into the bars, I'm too weak since I'm only 12. And I can't run away like the others.'

 

To be continued on writing~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Sorry that it's not finished yet. I am busy with other stuff.


End file.
